


A Friendly Word

by Phaedra_Dahl



Series: A Friendly Word [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Insecure Luke, Protective Leia, Sad Luke, Unrequited Love, Unresolved, Wise Karrde, insecure Mara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9260753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaedra_Dahl/pseuds/Phaedra_Dahl
Summary: Summary: A path can be diverted with the simplest suggestion sometimes...and friends don't helpJan 29 2017- Story Timeline: (Insomnia Ch1) -(Insomnia Ch 2)- (Friendly Word Ch1)- (Friendly Word Ch 2)-(Insomnia Ch 3)- (Insomnia Ch 4)- (Insomnia Ch 5) -(Friendly Word Ch 3)- (Friendly Word Ch 4)- (Friendly Word Ch 5) -(Insomnia Ch 6)- (Insomnia Ch 7)- (Insomnia Ch 8)- (A Friendly Word Ch 6)- (Insomnia Ch 9)- (A Friendly Word Ch 7)- (Insomnia Ch 10)- switch to 'Defining Destiny)





	1. Playing the Karrde You Were Dealt

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: The Last Command- after the battle for Wayland – the afternoon right before the balcony scene
> 
> When you were reading the last chapter in Last Command—didn’t it feel like Luke and Mara were supposed to kiss?—didn’t it? –And didn’t drive you mad that in the books that followed- that they never got together?  
> I know it did for me…I kept waiting …and waiting…and wishing and hoping…and waiting…and then waiting some more.
> 
> Anyhoo, this story (and following chapters) tries to explain why neither of them took the steps that we were all hoping for.  
> BTW, this series will crossover to some of my other series...and when that happens, I'll let you know.

A long time Ago,…in a galaxy far, far away….

The New Republic hangar on Coruscant was always busy and bustling, but since the arrival of the ‘smuggler crew’, as they were called, it seemed even more full of life.

A week had pasted now since the battle of Wayland, and the treaties were in place for the new Smuggler’s Alliance – all that was needed was a representative to the New Republic on behalf of the smugglers and independent traders. As Luke Skywalker walked towards the area where Karrde’s people were posted, he had hoped that the smuggler leader had requested to see him to give him some good news.

Luke watched as various crew members were hard at work loading the Wild Karrde for its next trip. Aves and Chin both stopped to extend a greeting, pointing out where Luke could find their boss, but then soon hurried on their way to finish their work.

Luke walked around the dock, and saw Talon Karrde pouring over a data reader.

“Karrde!” – the Jedi greeted the other man, as he walked closer. “Good to see you!”

“Skywalker!” –the smuggler chief greeted him back. “Likewise.”

Talon Karrde was a man that Luke had growing respect for. Karrde was the type of smuggler that Han had told him about—but Solo didn’t actually believe existed. After the fall of Jabba, many less ethical smuggler leaders emerged, but clearly didn’t stay around-mostly due to their lack of ethics, and clients who were even less ethical than themselves. Karrde rose past them quickly—his clients trusted him, and furthermore he had won the trust and loyalty of every one of his employees. Even Luke’s own dealing with him—such as they were —he couldn’t say that the other had been less than fair with him. So when the chief asked to meet with him before the crew was to leave the following day- Luke couldn’t refuse.

An odd friendship had sprung up between the two men. Although they were not likely to be become as close as Luke was to some of his other friends- they both were able to recognize friends from enemies almost immediately, both held respect for each, both appreciated a good dry comment, yet, could maintain that friendliness with some professional distance.

Karrde quickly checked his chrono, and dismissed his staff around him, with the request to dismiss others for the midday meal. Luke thought this was odd—clearly there was something of a delicate nature he wanted to discuss with the Jedi alone that Luke wasn’t expecting.

“I see you’re on the mend...” Karrde remarked as he lead the way into the ship’s galley.

Luke glanced around at the interior of the vessel...travelling in the Falcon always lead him to believe that smugglers didn’t like luxury, or convenience, or cleanliness…he was impressed.  

“A bacta tank dip and a good night’s sleeps can work wonders for you.” The Jedi wryly commented back.

“Yes, well…I knew you’d be fine….” The older man commented, as he searched for two cups, “Can I interest you in a caf?... or maybe something a little stronger perhaps?” he said holding up a bottle Whyren’s Whiskey.

Luke raised an eyebrow, but not wanting to offend his host, he answered, “I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” hoping that the other found something other than the whiskey. He lowered himself into the adjacent booth from the galley.

“How about some stim tea?”

“Like you had on Myrkrr?”-the younger man asked, reminding himself of the spicy-savory red warm liquid he had been served when he was a visitor/prisoner. “Perfect.”

Karrde brought over the two mugs and handed one off to his guest.

Without any topics at hand, “I hope Mara will be settling into her new place soon?” Luke casually asked.

“Ah yes...” the other answered, lowering his cup, waiting for the liquid to cool some before taking it again, “She’s moving into it today, as a matter of fact.  She’s not pleased with temporary surroundings, but I told her as soon as I have her answer, we can make things more permanent.” He said with a smile.

“So she isn’t permanently taking the Smuggler’s Alliance Liaison position then?”  Luke asked.

Karrde sat back from the table and smiled across at the other man for a moment before he continued. “I hope to hear back from her tomorrow on the matter, before we need to leave… Actually, that’s kind of why I called you here today.” He watched the Jedi slowly for a reaction, but he knew the Jedi could hide his reactions just as well as he could…they were both equally matched in that respect. “I wanted to talk to you about Mara…” he continued.

Luke turned his head slightly away, is slight skepticism but kept quiet as he let Karrde explain.

“Skywalker,” he began, and spoke slowly, warm but still distance in his voice, “I like you….I like the fact that you’re not judgemental of my business…I like the fact that you don’t _interfere_ in my business. I’ll admit, I was concerned when I heard that the Jedi Order had revived itself-I figured a Jedi’s ethics and principles would conflict with my interests-- and I’ll even further admit, that is why I moved my operations to Myrkrr. I can say, now, that after meeting you and having spent time with you –I no longer have any concerns. I know that you are a truthful man…with dignity and integrity… and I know that you understand that I try and operate my business within a certain line of ethics that I would never cross.”

Luke could hear the professional pride as the other man continued to speak.

“However, it has come to my attention that you…having been spending time with Mara.” Karrde looked him back hard in the eye, but before Luke could speak, he continued. “I’m going to make no judgment on your intentions—and I’m sure I’m not the first one to suggest it. And I have no intention as to interfere with you and your personal life – but I’d like you to hear me out for a moment.”

“Did Mara ever tell you how she came into my employ?” –Luke silently shook his head, still watching, but more alert to the other’s feelings.

“Well, just about over two years ago…” he sounded rather conversationally, “my partner and I were deciding to enter into a small venture… that took us to the rim worlds…and of all places, Mara just happened to be working as a hyperdrive mechanic in this pit. To make a long story short…my partner, sadly, didn’t make it out…but Mara saved my life. All she asked in return was that I employ her.” He took a sip of his drink, and quickly put it down… still too hot, “Best thing I ever did! Fast forward two years later—and I’m offering her the second in command of my organization.” He paused briefly, “That’s how much she means to me…to us.”

Luke opened his mouth, but closed it again because he sensed that the other man wanted to continue.

“Now, during this time- her rise in my employment and team- I learned much about her. She may like to think she’s a closed book –but all it takes is a bit of reading between the lines to find parts of her story. Oh, don’t wait around expecting to hear the full story—you’ll never get it…but if you listen close…”

Luke lifted his mug to take a sip of his beverage, watching over the rim, as he listened to Karrde’s words.

“She is smart, resourceful…bad at cards…good with puzzles…has a sharp wit that I admire greatly…not to mention, she isn’t hard to look at either. And as it turns out, she is Force-sensitive… a trait that I can now add to the list of things I admire about her.”

It was then that Karrde’s mood, shifted slightly darker.

“She might look like a grown woman, Skywalker, but inside, she’s a damaged child. – she doesn’t experience things like you and I do…we have developed the ability to decide our feelings and our reactions to things…Mara… she has never been given the opportunity to know what she thinks, and what she feels about things... So… she reacts the way an injured child would…she pushes people away...she blocks and puts up barriers to anything and anyone who might hurt her.” He sighed before his next words, “What I’m trying to say is that, since she’s left Wayland, she may have seemed much improved in spirit… but…she’s not ready to accept affection… from _anyone_.” Karrde wanted to add, “especially you” but he left that out—thinking that it would unnaturally cruel to shoot down the man who didn’t deserve it.

“She wouldn’t know what to do with it…someone openly caring for her…it’s sad, but it’s foreign to her. She’d either end up getting herself hurt by someone who doesn’t care for her as much as we do… or hurting the person who cares about her in ways and means that would end up destroying any form of relationship – thereby setting her emotional state back even further.”

Luke seemed to consider this, and stoically took a long sip of his drink – finishing the tea. He swallowed deeply—not from the drink, but from words that wanted to come out. “Well,” he said flatly as his voice came back to him, “Thank you for the drink, Karrde, but I think it’s time for me to go.”

Luke slid himself out of the booth, and started to stand up, turning his back to his guest.

“Luke” the other man gently called to him, stopping his departure, “I didn’t say these things to hurt you…or because I think you would hurt Mara…” He paused. “I said them because… well, quite frankly, you’re not the only one who might be interested in Mara.” Karrde watched Luke’s back stiffen slightly. “I just want you to know that there have been several interested persons, waiting for Mara to shred her dark cloud… waiting for her to grow…waiting for her to become receptive to the idea of a loving relationship.” He stood to follow his guest but continued as they headed towards the exit.

They walked in silence through the ship, and Luke mentally recalled the stories from Han about smuggler bosses and their female staff, and wondered if those stories had any truth to them. Karrde didn’t seem like the usual type of person who would use his business to find a mate…but then the woman in question wasn’t a usual type of woman either. He also wasn’t the type of person who would jeopardize a working relationship that he valued—perhaps he was referring to someone else?

By the time they walked through the ship to the hatch, the tone had lifted between them as Luke began to ponder the other’s words without malice.  

At the bottom of the hatch, they each bowed to the other, and briefly smiled. “Good Skies to you tomorrow Karrde.” the Jedi conceded, “Thanks again for the drink,” he paused, “and _the talk_. I wish you all the best.”

“You too Skywalker!—take care.” The smuggler boss waved his guest farewell as the other began to walk away.

Half way across the platform, the comm, in Luke’s pocket, buzzed. He retrieved it to see it was a message from Mara.

 It read; “See you tonight? Come find me.”

TBC


	2. Precaution from a Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Unlikely set of tentative friends have an unlikely tentative talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: Coruscant- approximately nine months after Wayland
> 
> Hint: the follow up to this story is: Insomnia (Chapter 3)- Victories, Vanities and Vices
> 
> Get comfy folks...this is a long one...even for me.

It was a surprise to her, just how much her life to could change so quickly. One moment, she was trekking through a forest with her enemy – the man she blamed for destroying her life, and less than a year later, they have agreed upon a relative truce between them that was beginning to change into friendship. Furthermore, she was no longer the second in command of the galaxy’s most prosperous smuggling organization, but now she was the Liaison of the Smuggler’s Alliance—representing them to the New Republic. She had accepted to never make concrete life plans—other forces made plans for you.  

The Smuggler’s Alliance had been going well with its initial set up. However, recently, cracks in the pavements were starting to show. The contracts that were originally negotiated with the New Republic, that were written in haste, had clear gaps that both sides were willing to test the limits of. Agreements that were put in place because of good faith were turning into frivolous fights causing a bad taste on both sides. The New Republic expected the Smugglers to be open and candid about their affairs – the very notion made Mara snort. The flip side of that, was that the Smugglers wanted to have restrictions lifted on the goods that could be carried into various jurisdictions….and of course, the New Republic went back to asking the who, what, and where of the Smuggler’s deliveries. It was a circle that never ended.

When things at her office job were quiet, Mara had found ways to escape. There were always a lightsaber practices that she could have with the Jedi, when he was planet-side. Theirs was an unusual arrangement—and she knew it. She was testing her limits with him—how far could she push him before he would turn away. So far, he was able to take much. Only once, since she had decided to stay, had they come to a real roe, and didn’t speak for days. It finally ended when he apologized for antagonizing her, and she apologized for her sharp tongue. Most of their arguments, to the outside eye, would look like a drop-down, drag-out fight. Little did witnesses know that, these challenges were actually no more than the two being passionate about their chosen side of a debate… nothing more.  A strange thing, their friendship, had become indeed.

Stranger yet, she was staring to form a friendship with the New Republic leader, the former princess, Leia Organa-Solo. ‘Friendship’ if you could call it that. She had never really had “a friend” before…nor had she had a female friend. Mara had decided that if you had to label their budding relationship, for convenience sake, she was willing to use the term ‘friend’, and that also included the definition;  “a friend is a person or temporary ally that you don’t want to kill…for now.” It seems that “friends” were popping up everywhere lately.

Putting aside her feelings for the Rebellion—and their victories—Mara was able to distinguish the different sides of the woman; the leader/traitor from the actual person.

The Leader—Mara would grin and bear it in public for the sake of her position with the Smuggler’s Alliance, and be all politeness and cheer. Somedays, her face was hurting by the end of the day—and she would have to unscrew her smile with a stiff drink before feeling better. She still couldn’t bring herself not to abandon all of her Imperial upbringing and had to catch herself from referring to those around her as traitors…at least the malice was fading.

The woman, however, Mara, had to admit begrudgingly, that she was truly enjoying getting to know her. Before assuming her royal duties, she had a very similar upbringing to Mara…with regards to her education and other training. The two could talk about classes, instructors, and people they had knew at various Imperial academies- comparing notes. “Didn’t so-and-so have bad breath?”—“Yeah, and he was close-talker too!” …”Do you remember the guy with the eyes?”—“He asked out my best friend in level 8…I was crushed.” These conversations would lighten the memories of what Mara could remember of her life before she was put into duty.

Recently, New Republic Intelligence had come up with a pet project for Mara…mostly, a way to work off some clemency with them, and hopefully made, Lt. Bremen, head of NRI, them feel comfortable with having a former spy/assassin in the house. After the fiasco with allowing a strike team to enter the palace, and revealing the source of Delta Force – NRI came up with the brilliant idea to ask the one person who might know to take them on a tour of all the secret places within the palace. Not only would Mara reveal these places, but lucky for her, it would put her face to face with Leia on a regular basis, to report on the conditions and findings.

At first, these meeting were awkward and very formal. However, it became clear to both women that it was taxing to hold up the pretense of social obligations and politeness, even when they were meeting alone. Leia had let it slip at one meetings of what she really thought Xin-tu-nix Trading Group, and their demands. The words that flew out of her mouth were anything but princess-like –an opinion that Mara greatly shared-- and that made Mara admire her.

From that day on, they met on a regular monthly basis, to that they had nick-named, if not somewhat patronizing, “girl days”. Their meetings would start off in business but quickly descend into gossip about some senator from way back when…things that needed to be done got accomplished, but to Mara, she could honestly say it was refreshing not to be on edge as she usually had to be with everyone else.

Sometimes during these visits, the revelry would be interrupted by a baby, or babies, waking up from a nap, needing feeding.  Mara had never really been around children or babies for the most point—they were foreign objects to her at first. They would make sounds she wasn’t used to hearing—and her first instinct was to assume the worst and think that something had befallen them. Slowly, she was starting to be able to distinguish an “I’m hungry-this hurts” cry from an “I’m happy- play with me” gurgle/coo. 

But she clearly remember a few weeks ago, finally smelling the top of a baby head – seeing what all the fuss was about. As it happened, a baby was thrust into her arms during one of their meetings when Leia had to leave the room for a moment.  Mara leaned in, and took a whiff of the freshly cleaned Jaina—it was then that she knew.

In just so happened on today of all days, when Leia and Mara had scheduled one of their ‘girl days’ that NRI had also asked Mara to go on one of her tours. It was a good excuse to invite the Chancellor along. Who better than the head of the government to follow her into the backrooms of the palace?

“What are we looking for exactly?” Leia asked as she followed Mara down a hallway she had never been down before. From what she could tell, they were on the east side of the palace—but had no other idea where they might be.

“Bremen wants me to see if any of the private accommodations are still intact…” Pushing a hover pallet in front of her, she answered over her shoulder. “I think he’s convinced that the Imperial Reserve Funds are down there.”

“And why are we going there before he does?”

“Well, I want to _get there_ before him.” Mara stated simply.

 When the corridor looked like it came to a dead end, Mara stopped and stared at one of the right angled corners – nothing looked out of place to Leia. It was just a wall meeting another wall. 

The former spy pulled a small device from her pocket and ran it up and down the meeting edges, until she heard a ~ping! ~, and with a hiss, the corner edge separated from the wall, revealing a hidden door.

Good thing Mara had prepared her for the travels into the recesses of the palace. The women put on the gloves and face masks before venturing in. Almost five years of abandonment had left a sheen of dust on the walls and floor—not as much as Leia would have thought but just enough to make one cough very badly.

Mara turned on the glow rod that she had brought with them, and led the way. “We’re heading to luxury accommodations… where dignitaries and high placed individuals resided.”

“I don’t remember ever staying here when I visited.” Leia almost sounded disappointed.

“Were you supplying the Emperor with a mystery weapon, or plotting to take over a world?” Mara asked. “Or were you a dark lord just popping by for a visit?...Or a spy masquerading as a courtesan?...Or a courtesan who wanted to be a spy, but was very bad at it?” Leia could hear the hint of humour in her sarcasm.

“Not that I remember…I was the white-wearing pristine senator remember?” Leia shot back with her bit of humour.

“Not _that_ pristine, if I remember the rumors about you!” Mara teased back.

“Hey!” Leia appeared offended. “Who told!?!” They both snickered at the comments.

Coming into a place with so much darkness and history associated to it, both of them had established a non-verbal agreement to keep things as light as they possibly could. Nevertheless, they both knew that the tone would eventually darken—how could it not, being in such a place.

Within twenty meters inside the corridor, they had come to an intersection. “If we go straight,” Mara thought out loud, “we will come to the private docking bay….if we go left, we’ll run into the guest residences and lounges” Coming to the natural conclusion, “We go right…Royal and elite residences.” She whispered.

Leia noticed an unnatural hesitation in the other woman. “Are you ok?” she asked.

“No…” Mara set her shoulders, and let out a deep breath, “but I will be.” And she pushed the hover cart forward out in front her as she began to walk.

The corridor seemed to curve before ending at a descending set of stairs. Maybe ten meters down they met with what Leia recognized as blast proof door. Mara turned to the control panel on the right hand side of the door. The first code she tried worked and the door opened smoothly. With a second code, the lights came up in the hallway in front of them, making the glow rod unneeded now.

“We have to past through the food prep area first…past that, servants quarters” Mara words sounded static and wrote. Her words hung in the air, and clearly, her memories were beginning.

They began walking through the large kitchen. It was meticulous, white and sterile, everything was in its place, as if waiting to be used for the next meal. The only thing that told that these rooms were not currently in use was the faint smell of rotting food, and as they passed the refrigeration units, Leia observed slight ooze was coming from them. Mara seemed to ignore its condition, not even noticing.

The next corridor was clearly designed for the quick delivery of the food for the waiting parties – a long undecorated hallway with several small doors on either side. It reminded her of the uniformity in the _Tantis IV_ ’s hallways. Clearly, servant quarters.

They came to another blast door—another code—a longer one now, Leia noted – and interestingly, a thumb print was required in order to access this section. The lights coming up signaled their permission to enter this wing.

The walls were painted a warm beige and were more decorated in this area. Leia noticed the moderate art hanging on the walls. Moderate, for the time of the Emperor’s reign…they still would have fetched a pretty penny now, that is, unless they were stolen from Republic-loyalist owners – then, they would have to go through some sort of restitution before finding their rightful homes. Her senator mind was coming alive with the bureaucracies that could result from this visit.

“These are the _entertainer_ quarters…” Leia knew exactly what was meant by “entertainers”—some of the them may have been gifted singers or dancers, but most of them were courtesans—women, Leia was told never to speak to or make eye contact with if she saw them around the palace.

Mara was slowing in her pace in this hallway and Leia could sense that this is where Mara wanted to stop. Her assumption was confirmed further down the hall, when Mara stopped the hover cart in front of a room, and left it there, then continued to walk down the hall.

Leia thought it was odd that she wasn’t sensing any dark power. Luke was asked when they first arrived on Coruscant if he could sense any lingering presence. He wasn’t able to sense anything, and neither did Leia, as she knew they were getting closer to the more prestigious rooms.

Mara must have sensed what she was thinking, because she answered, “You wouldn’t sense anything in here… _He_ didn’t stay here.” Leia listened with curiosity as Mara was clearly trying to keep the tone conversational rather than closing herself off. “Each night He would leave his residence in his private pod, and hover in orbit…until dawn…and then He would return… you see, He was afraid of being assassinated.” She snorted with contempt. “Funny isn’t it? – the same man who ordered and orchestrated so many deaths…afraid of one himself.” She turned back to show Leia that she was really alright with being there. “That’s why you, or your brother, can’t sense anything… He didn’t leave an imprint.”

Leia could see the approaching door, and knew what must be on the other side. She could feel Mara tense up. When they got to the door, Mara stretched out her feelings.  It was a reflex action – a danger sense that Mara had developed over the years—Leia wished that someday her senses would be as finely attuned as the other woman.

The new door seemed larger as they stood before it. Leia looked back at the corridor they had just left, and noticed for the first time that all the halls must have a curve to them—an optical illusion of straight alignment when you were walking through them – very clever. "All the halls are curved…both sides; the left and right… they form an oval…and they meet with the private docking bay in between them.” Mara answered her again—very clever indeed. Mara’s senses must have been on high-alert, although she didn’t appear to be agitated.

The new door proved no challenge to her either – a long code, a thumb print scan, and a retinae scan allowed them access. On the opposite side was where Leia now saw the difference in living. The walls were dark wood, carved with exquisite detail and embedded with precious metals and stones- she recognized them as the finest of quality. The light scattering of dust had not taken away from their glory.

There were similar lined passage ways that had offshoots from the main corridor. “To the left are residences for elite guests, and their entourages.” Mara pointed in the general direction and then in the opposite direction, “To the right, His Majesty’s Private Audience Chamber, rooms for his dark advisors, and other entertainment rooms.”

“Palpatine had another audience chamber?—I thought he only had the Grand one in the palace?” Leia asked.

“The Grand?—oh, that was merely for show… if you got praised or punished in there, it was because He wanted others to see what He could do for you… or to you.” Mara met Leia’s look. “If you were summoned here, you either did _very_ well, or _very_ poorly….I couldn’t tell you how many never returned from a summons here.”

Leia started looking around, now that the morbid curiosity got her. “And where’s Vader’s” she stopped, “--my father’s room?”

“Down there…” Mara pointed in the direction of the Audience Chamber, “but there will be nothing in it. He was never here for very long, as I remember, it was dismantled at one point from lack of use… he would come when called for, then leave, and spend time aboard _The Executor_ in orbit instead of staying planet-side.” Mara knew what Leia was asking for… “If you’re looking for things from him…you’re better off to look at his home on Mustafar…in Bast Castle.” She wanted to add ‘but you’re not going to find them there either—your ‘father’ never lived there; Vader did.’

“Well, I’m done here… Bremen can have it all…if anything is left… and all the glory of claiming it…residences intact, and no booby traps… my work here  is done for him.” The last word Mara uttered, Leia turned her head to look at her companion—she didn’t know which “him” Mara was referring to…Bremem or the Emperor, but it sounded like she was ready to separate herself from whoever she was referring to. 

Mara turned her back and headed to the door, towards to the entertainer’s quarters, and Leia followed.

The first rooms they passed, Mara pointed out, “That’s the largest room in these quarters…they belonged to Roganda Ismaren…did you know her?” They paused at the door.

“Yes…I heard the rumors… she was Palpatine’s mistress…the rumor was that she had his child.” Leia commented.

“I never liked her…” Mara was speaking freer now, “Palpatine did. She was just as conniving as he was…so it was a good fit…Yeah, she had a son for him… Irek…spoiled brat.” Leia listened intently….this were all things she never knew about the Emperor. “I used the word “had” because Irek wasn’t conceived the natural way…I don’t know how she managed to get the tissue sample, but it was believed that she had invitro-fertilization. The Emperor was not pleased with her…and even more disappointed with the boy—he wasn’t Force-strong…just sensitive enough to cause problems when he started any training.” Mara looked at Leia. “You could have asked most of the ladies who lived in these quarters and they would have told you the same thing –becoming pregnant with the Emperor’s offspring would have been nearly impossible--well at least, they would have told if they could have, without losing their lives–the Emperor was impotent.” Leia’s eye widened, and Mara began to walk away.

“Do you think we’ll find anything in the other rooms here?” the former princess asked.

“Probably not…” Mara responded,  “All of the women here had, what I call, “portable wealth”…I’m sure most of them took all their jewels and gifts and high-tailed it out of here when he died…not so dumb for a bunch painted ladies, huh?”

Leia saw that Mara was on her way to retrieve her hover cart. Why did she bring one?—she hadn’t used it up until this point? Was there a reason for leaving it at this door in particular?

“You know, you broadcast almost as loud as your brother… hasn’t he taught you to shield yet?” Mara looked over her shoulder back at the other woman, but still answered her spoken questions, “This was my room when I lived here.”

She stood in front of the door for a minute or so, “I have no idea what’s left…” Mara whispered, “If anything.”

Leia came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder –Mara glared at the hand briefly, as a reflex action, still uncomfortable with all the aspects that friendship entailed- - “You don’t have to go it if you don’t want to.” The former princess suggested.

“No…it’s what I came here for.”

Mara typed in the code that she had burned into her memory, and the door paused then swooshed open. She took a long step over the threshold, and was back into her old life.

The room was decorated with soft hues of blues and silvers. Not extravagant, but not boring either. Several pieces of the furniture were knocked over—as if someone was looking for something, but they hadn’t gotten too far because Leia could see past the foyer into a larger sitting room where nothing was disturbed.

Mara stepped past the clutter, and made her way to the back room, pushing the hover cart. Leia followed, intrigued.

The door slid cleanly open to reveal Mara’s former bedroom. Colours of plum and black crystal decorated the room – not in a garish manner, but with clean edges and neat lines. In the middle of the room was a lush bed – made neatly, the thin veil of dust was visible on the eiderdown covering.

“What do you suppose are the property rights on previously –held Imperial goods?” Mara asked, raising her eyebrow as she turned to the closet.

“I don’t know… and don’t quote me on this, but I think the ‘finders-keepers’ law would be in place.” Leia tried her hand at her brother’s dry wit… clearly it wasn’t working, so in seriousness she responded, “I think it depends on the value of said goods.”

“That’s fair…I suppose…” Mara pressed the release to open the closet doors. “If anything was left, I was thinking of donating it anyways…Skywalker keeps prattling on about the War Orphans Association he wants to work with.”

Leia’s mouth dropped open at the site of the walk-in closet…and of all the gowns hanging there. She immediately recognized some of the names on the garment bags….Mara must have had eighty to ninety thousand credits worth of designer pieces; all of them in perfect, time-sealed condition.

Leia’s hand reached out to touch the bag closest to her, and peered through the plastifilm wrapping. “Mara… this one is Markar Lace! …Hand-tied Markar Lace!... No one has this anymore!”

“Yeah?” Mara watched the other’s excitement. “Do you want it? –I mean, you’ll probably have to have it hemmed a bit…but I’ll bet it would suit you.” Mara looked at the hover cart, then back at the closet.  “I guess I should have brought a bigger one… I wasn’t really after the dresses… but if you think they might be worth something, then we can take them.” She paused, “I was thinking that the safe might have something better in it… as long as the compartments are intact.”  

Leia was shamelessly fingering all the hanging garments, mentally trying to remember when she had last scene the glamour of gowns like these…and how badly she had wanted to wear one.

Mara pointed to the recessed cupboard, “The matching shoes are in there…” and Leia’s attention had been turned…shoes!

Mara smiled, and while the other one was trying to determine if her feet would fit into the dainty torture devices- as she used to call them- she went to the farthest wall, and pushed through several bags to find the small switch on the back of the wall. The small compartments dropped from the surrounding shelves, to reveal the hidden jewelry containers.

Leia looked up from the floor where she was trying to force her feet into a pair of  Dennae heels, to see the collection that now appeared. Earrings of just about every type of size and gem…exquisitely crafted hair clasps from precious metals and stones… chokers, broaches, pendant necklaces… it was almost too much.

Leia watched as Mara went to one of the drawers, and pulled out a small black velvet bag. She opened it, and a handful of milky-white, dull, crystalized rocks came out. Satisfied, Mara put the rocks back into the bag, and tucked the bag inside her vest.

“I thought the jewelry had value…I hadn’t thought of the dresses or shoes, though.” Mara confessed. “So?—what should we take with us?”

In a little over an hour, Leia had picked out the most valuable pieces, the matching shoes, and all the jewelry had been packed up and placed on the, now overloaded, cart.

“I guess there is one last thing to get…” Mara mumbled to herself. She walked over to the vanity in the corner. On the top, there were several small, finely carved glass bottles. Mara picked one up, slid the top and took a smell, before replacing the top and putting the vile inside her vest too. “It was my favourite…it was made for me… a gift…” she mumbled, “but not what I was after.” 

Mara pulled out the top drawer. She dumped the contents onto the bed… told make -up and hair pins fell out. But inside the drawer, she fumbled with the edges, until a ~pop! ~ noise and the secret compartment revealed the hidden drawer. Mara pulled out the slim data reader, and looked at Leia. “Do you think your brother would want to read the Imperial dossier on him?” she looked down at it, “Most of it is kind of boring…where he went to school...for how long…his marks on certain subjects…known local acquaintances…medical history…that sort of thing.”

“How did you come to have this?” Leia took the pad from Mara, and started thumbing through it.

“He was my last mission…” Mara looked down, shrugged and continued, “And I failed. I came back here to get my punishment, but the Emperor was already leaving for Endor…so I waited.” She sighed, “There’s not much more to tell after that…” – a story for another day.

For weeks now, Leia had been searching for a window to talk to the former spy – she now had a chance. “I think it would be better if you gave it him….if I were to give it to him, I think he would have a lot of questions as to how I got it.” Years of diplomatic training had given her the mind to select the right words for the right job. Mara could be a mind field on certain subjects—and the topic of her brother was one of those subjects- one would have to pick the right words not to set Mara off. The flip side to this was, only a few people knew that the two women had become friends—and Leia wasn’t sure how Luke would react if he knew Mara had taken her on this trip and not him.

“It will give you a chance to see him again…” Leia raised an eyebrow, and Mara could hear that it was a loaded comment. “I know you two having been seeing each other recently.”

Mara was about to object, and straighten this misconception out. She wasn’t oblivious to the rumors that were starting about her and Skywalker. Gossip travels faster than truth.

“And I know that the two of you are platonic….just friends… no matter what the rumors assume.” Leia continued. “I’m not worried about it…I’m glad that he has someone he can talk to…and has things in common with. He’s usually in a good mood after he sees you… I know he loves the lightsaber practice…I don’t give him quite enough of a challenge.” Leia grinned.

“I enjoy them too…much more than I thought I would.” She confessed. Mara’s tone gave away nothing.

Leia mentally noted of the words she had used… she had referred to the lessons, probably to divert from what she really wanted to say was “I enjoy Luke’s company too.”—but couldn’t bring herself to say it yet.

“He also,” Leia paused, “clamps down his emotions whenever we ask about you.”

Mara looked at her sharply—what were they asking about? Skywalker had better not be blabbing…

“Mostly,” Leia continued, “where you two went?…had lunch? dinner? good practice?- that sort of thing…” She was trying to imply the casualness of it all.

“I’m not concerned about you…I know you’re not ready to fully like him yet. I totally understand that.” Leia pulled up her own dark memories, and confessed them to someone who would understand. “I’ve have over five years to get used to the idea of being Vader’s…” she stopped to correct herself, as Luke had told to do, “Anakin’s daughter. It’s still not easy…I don’t think it ever will be.”

She was ready and forced herself to rip off the band aid that she had been holding back, “It’s Luke I’m concerned about.”

Mara looked at her questioning.

“Luke is a very sensitive soul, Mara. He tries to hide things…but he’s not very good at it… at least to anyone who knows him.”  She paused. “He’s also a dreamer… a very inward thinker…sometimes it’s like prying teeth to get anything out of him.” Leia smiled gently, reminiscing about her brother.

“He hurts easily too.” Leia’s eyes turned sad. “Because he feels too much…it also leads him to feel too much, too quickly.” She knew the pain her brother had experienced in such a short time, much like her own pain. She paused again before her next sentence, “He falls in love too quickly, too.”

Mara opened her mouth slightly, then closed it again, and let Leia continue. “I don’t know if he’s falling in love with you…but I suspect he has strong feelings for you. I’ve noticed a change in him since Wayland …Han suspected something was up after they came back from Myrkrr… …. But then, Han figures that something is up with Luke on a regular basis….I think it’s because Luke’s nature is so different from his own….Han would follow after Luke with a net, if it meant catching Luke from falling over.”

Mara was uncharacteristically quiet while listening- Leia could tell, but went on, “You’re a smart woman—and I know that you’ve probably had other relationships with men….but my brother is not like other men. I guess what I’m trying to say is, Mara?—please be careful with my brother?” Leia stopped to gain control of her emotions, and put in place a stern tone, before she warned, “Please don’t hurt him.”

Having said what she wanted to say, Leia turned away and stared to push the hover pallet through the doorway of the bedroom, motioning to leave.

From behind her, she heard Mara mumbled, “Thank you Leia.”

The two women pushed back the pallet in relative quiet to Leia’s suite. With the dust marks, and gloves, and masks on them, they must have looked like sanitation workers to anyone who was just passing.

After dropping off all the items that were to be donated…minus a few things that may find their way into the Chancellor’s wardrobe (with a monetary donation in lieu of a pilfering), it took all of her reserve, for Mara not to run from the Organa-Solo residence….her mind was reeling.

TBC


	3. I’ll Put That on Your Tab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary- it’s not ‘sticking your nose in’ if it’s done with love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I started writing these two series (A Friendly Word & Insomnia) I had no intention of them crossing over…but apparently that will be the ways of things now   
> I also realized that I write vignettes…and not complete story lines… and I write ‘missing moment’ stuff –I did not know this…it wasn’t my intention when I first started.
> 
> Thank you for putting up with it.  
>   
> I’m still a little rusty—I haven’t really written anything since 2007.
> 
> I think I started writing again because of the passing of Carrie Fisher—she was not just My Princess, she was my idol—and I know most you who are reading this, feel the same way about her as I do…
> 
> So, imbedded in this story, is a bunny, dedicated to her. …First one to find it wins my respect. ;)  
> **

He wasn’t no Jedi…but he could probably make a pretty good living at trying to track one down. Well, maybe not all of them…just one in particular.

It had been over a week since the auction for the War Orphans Association, and the Jedi he was looking for, was either at the Library pouring through anything he could find on ‘Jedi life’ prior to the Empire, or in a meeting; working with NRI or trying to setup a Jedi Academy, …and when those things cause this particular Jedi’s head to almost pop off his shoulders, he knew where he could find him… in the docking bay, fixing things on his X-wing that probably didn’t need to be fixed.

So that’s where Han Solo waited…pretending to fiddle with his own precious _Falcon_ while he waited for the kid to show up. Well, maybe ‘pretended’ was a bit of a stretch… he had been meaning to fix and patch the hull in a few places… the wiring in the aft sections could probably use an upgrade… then there was the matter of improving the living quarters, or as Leia called them, “the stinky back rooms”.

In fact, it had been Leia who suggested that he try to talk to him. Since the night of the auction, Luke had seemed to be withdrawing. His sister figured it was the stress that was getting to him. Han figured the reason was about 1.6 meters tall, curvy, with red-gold hair, green eyes, and had a wicked tongue & blaster. She was back in town, and Han knew what that meant…

Boy, the kid could sure pick ‘em. At first, Han wasn’t sure about it. He suspected something right away on Myrkrr after he had picked Luke up from Karrde’s base and watched the kid try and say goodbye to the smuggler’s assistant. She wasn’t having any of it, and Han saw her go for her blaster as Luke approached her….then he watched them have a brief conversation… and as Luke turned to walk towards the _Falcon_ , Han could see a smirk on Luke’s face—and whatever the kid had said to Mara, left her quaking with rage where she stood.

Han knew that face that Luke wore…he himself had worn a similar face after making Leia want to spit blaster bolts at him for something that he had said to her. ‘So this is what we used to look like to others?” He had thought at the time, remembering his days on Hoth when both of them battled each other around the base.

But it wasn’t until the _Katana Battle_ that Han knew that there was something there for sure. As soon as Mara’s Z-95 was hit and lost… the drop on Luke’s face had said it all.

The kid had it bad then….and since; it was getting much, much worse.

It didn’t help that the press had taken to following Luke around now…something about the War Orphans Genetic Project, is when it had started…then, when Luke and Mara had moved their infrequent saber practices to a public space recently—the media now seemed to have more access to him….to them…and the stories grew from there.

Han knew that Luke was no superstar, and definitely hated the attention. He also knew that Luke hated the attention that Mara was now getting it because of him, and she was even more-shy of attention than he was. The press was having a field day…they had been painted as ‘enemies-turned-friends’…then ‘more than friends?’ and now ‘lovers. Lovers! LOVERS!!’ – add to that the exotic stories that could be fabricated about the Jedi. Han shook his head. Poor kids. They didn’t stand a chance.  

He had no idea what Mara was feeling…she was a locked safe…and not giving away anything….she had a pure Sabaac face. But if Leia knew anything—she wasn’t giving it away either. That only left him with one option—go to the kid.

The only thing left to figure out was how?—If Chewie was around, and not on Kashykk, Han would have asked him to Wookie-hug Luke until he started confessing…so now there was only one option left, and Han was going to hide that card, and wait to play until the right moment. 

The door to the private docking bay swooshed open, and in walked the kid…head down…caught up in thought again.

Somedays he still looked like the green-ear that blasted off Tatooine…other days he looked much older than he was, like a soldier after a war…..today, he was the soldier.

 Luke walked in the direction of his X-wing, but his face brightened, and changed towards the _Falcon_ when he saw his brother-in-law.

Han went back to tinkering with the undercarriage as if he was not expecting anyone to be there.

“Hey Kid!” he bellowed across the platform.

“Hey yourself! – you old pirate!” Luke grinned from ear to ear to see the other man, “Leia let you out for the afternoon?”

Han mock-frowned back, “And what do you mean by that?” he glared, “and yes…yes she did.”

They both chuckled at their circumstance.

“So what’s wrong with _her_?” was referring to the Corellian Yacht, not his sister. Luke ducked his head and craned his neck to see what Han was working on. 

“Just some spot welding, actually…” He pointed to various places where the interior wiring was visible through the exterior.

“Blaster marks?” the younger man asked.

“Yep… those Troopers couldn’t hit anything if their life depended on it, but I don’t why they decided taking target practice at _the Falcon_ was a good idea at the time.” Han grimaced. “What are you here to work on?”

“One of the dampers was giving me some trouble the last time I was out….I wanted to get the tilt out of it before…” His words drifted off…both men knew they had no one where to go, but they would rather be here than anywhere else at the moment.

“Well, at least I’ll have good company this afternoon…” Han clapped the kid on the back. “I was just about to take a break though…care to join me?” He wandered over to some upturned crates by the tool chest.

“Sure.” Luke said.

“Good.” Han, now sitting on one of the crates, motioned for the new comer to join him. As Luke ventured near, Han opened the hidden door on the crate he was sitting on, to reveal a cooling unit, and pulled out two ales from it. Then handed one over to Luke.

Luke looked at him incredulously…and with a shrug, Han brandished a pirate’s smile.

Luke just grinned, took the can of ale, and shook his head. “Some things never change.” He mumbled and moved a crate closer to the other man.

“And some things do…” the other man added…”I think Jaina is getting a tooth…and Jacen might be jealous.”

“You don’t say?” One moment they were talking about Stormtroopers, and next, children – maybe some things do change. “They’re getting big…but at least Jacen is winning in the hair department.”

“That he is…takes after his father’s good looks too.” Han winked.

They both took swigs of their drinks, and a comfortable silence was had.

Luke leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, and rubbed his forehead, then raked his hand through his hair.

“What’s up kid?—what’s bothering you?” Han asked, putting concern into his voice.

“Where do I start?” he mumbled. “I don’t know…”

“Well, start with what bothered you this morning…” the smuggler suggested.

Luke seemed to consider it for a moment…then if coming to a source of what was bothering him, “Do you hate politics?” and looked at Han –the other nodded back. “Did you ever think that you’d have to deal so much with them?”

Han just sit back and let him go….

“I mean all I wanted to do was a good thing!...that’s all…bring people together…bring families back together!... Do you know what’s happened since the auction?—do you have any idea?” He looked at the reasonably relaxed smuggler—and he got a slight shake of the head, so he continued… “The Association is getting accused of…get this!... ‘Being in league with the Jedi Order!’ – They think that I want to use their data banks to search for Jedi!... and to take children away from their families! – that’s what!”

He got up from the crate and started pacing, periodically taking deep gulps of the ale. “Do you know what, too? –And this is the worst part... and I hate it… but it’s actually a good idea… finding other _potential_ Jedi…I didn’t even think of it at the time…” He stopped and his voice calmed down. “I hate the idea…I really do…one of the geneticists says it’s not impossible…they can use the same screening process that the Empire did… and I absolutely hate it.”

He walked back to the crate and sat back down, quieter now, “I’ve been so frustrated…I can’t find anything…nothing…it’s all gone…there’s nothing in the Library…not even a hint…all I’ve got to go on is rumors…stories…legends…”

Luke looked over at his X-wing and thought of nothing better than flying away right at that moment…going just anywhere else.

“Of course,” he continued, “this comes on the heels on finally getting approval for the place where I wanted to start the Academy…” – “providing I have any students…” he mumbled the last bit into his ale can, “I should be happy about it but I’m not.”

Angered again, his voice got louder, “To really top it off…Bremem comes at me the day after the auction, and tells me that NRI is not happy about me training a “recruit” without supervision! –He wants me to train any students out in public…you know,” he said sarcastically, “‘optics _of government’_ and all!...think that I’m building my own cache of warriors!...I’ve got one person that I sometimes practice with…and maybe Leia…we had to move our practices to a public gym…and now we have an audience!”

“Well, Kid, you have to remember _who_ that person is…” Han mentioned, “And Bremem has no love for her since she’s been showing gaps in his security… you know, since she revealed all the secret passages that he was supposed to know about…”

Luke’s shoulders slumped… “Don’t even get me started about _her_ …don’t even mention her name.”

It was time for the old gambler to ‘shuffle his cards’, he thought before he spoke. “Really?—I thought everything was improving between you two?”

“They are…” he bowed his head and started raking his hair again. “At least they were…” He got up, and started his pace again. “Everything was going smoothly…I thought she was really giving me a chance…I don’t want anything from her that she isn’t prepared to give…we’d take two steps forward but then…three steps back…” He sighed deeply. “I think yesterday was one of the toughest days…”

Han mentally thought –‘time to call the game and deal the cards’- before he questioned, “Yeah, what happened?”

Luke looked over at his friend, “It was the new ‘public training’ that I humored Bremem with…I should have never gone there with her.” He shook his head. “The holo-reporters were waiting… snapping pictures of the training session…plus...” he cringed “ _the girls_ were there.”

Since making Coruscant his home, Luke had been followed by a group of rather insistent females…sometimes the group varied in size, but almost always they made it uncomfortable for him.

Luke continued, “She calls them my ‘merry band of stalkers’.” Han snickered…Mara would call them that.

The Kid went on, “Did you know that they vandalized her speeder?”—Han shook his head, gone serious again. “She was parked at the Financial Federation for a meeting…and came out to find it scratched up…they dug ‘Imperial Whore’ on it…couldn’t prove it was them…but a group of them had started following her too.” Luke’s face looked so distraught for his friend. He finally brought himself to say her name, “Mara brushed it off…but I could tell it really upset her.”

Luke shook his head, “It didn’t help that our practice didn’t go so well…at first we were so in tune, and everything was flowing between us…and then…she said something, that I took in the wrong way… and then I was…then it changed...and not for the better...it got bad...in front of the press too...” His voice trailed off as he recounted that he was remembering his Force Vison from the night of auction, which had made him break his concentration, almost injuring her. Since that night, he hated to admit it, but he felt himself pulling away from her too…afraid of what he could do to her. It certainly didn’t help that he was fighting his attraction to her too.

Han hated to do it, but it was time to rile the Kid up just a bit more…and ‘play his hand’. “She didn’t say anything about having problems the other night at dinner…”

That caught his attention, and Luke came out from where his mind had gone, “Dinner?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Han commented. “She had us over for dinner…at her new place…Leia talked her into hosting a dinner party…just to get in some practice for business meals…Mara didn’t tell you we were over?”

“No” Luke looked off to side, wondering, “She didn’t mention it…”

“It was a really nice evening…” Han continued, “She cooked and everything…did a real nice D’nakti Roast with all the fixings…so tender and very delicious…” --and now to ‘up the ante’-- “Lando brought this great wine that complimented the dinner…amazing night…quite the view from that balcony, huh?”

“Lando?” –Luke was paying attention now.

“Yeah… I think she invited him…” Han watched Luke closely. “He’s got another investment on the go…this time he’s investing in a publishing house and research firm… turns out that the other couple that was invited are authors at the publishing firm, they had been interviewing Mara for their newest book…Talk about coincidences….”

“Couple?” Luke asked.

“Yeah, there were six of us…” –‘pick your words carefully here, Solo, don’t show all your cards’ he thought to himself – “Leia and me…the authors, Almae and Deek—nice couple too… and _Lando and_ _Mara_.”

“So what was said?” His words were blank, but his mind was fixated on Han’s words… _Lando and Mara_.

“Well,” Han went on—‘throw him a skiffer and sees if he picks it up’- “…so the book is about the hidden life in the palace…and Mara is helping them to write it as ‘ghost’— you know, filling in where there’s gaps…she took them on a tour of the secret passages and back rooms. Lando thinks it’s going to be best-seller.”

Luke shook his head, “I didn’t mean that…I meant, I didn’t know Mara…and Lando…were friendly.”

“Oh yeah!..” Han went on, “I figure that since she didn’t stab him with her steak knife, that she’s ok with him… and you know Lando…he’s been circling her whenever he gets a chance…and he can be quite the charmer when he actually drops the show, and gets real for someone.”

“Yes I know.” Luke hissed.

‘Pure Sabaac!’- Han thought, and smiled inwardly—the Kid was ruffled. “What’s the matter, Luke?—I didn’t like you and Mara were like _that_ …”

“We’re not…” he growled, clearing thinking of Lando…with Mara. “…but…”

“You want there to be more…?” Han dropped the game and softened towards his brother in law.

Luke took a moment before answering, letting his anger recede, and thinking about his words. Han was the one person he could just tell the truth to…

“Sometimes…” he told a half-truth; he couldn’t admit the full truth to himself, how could he admit it to someone else? - even Han. “… and she’s not ready…and I…”-‘can’t lose her.’-- He didn’t finish the sentence out loud. A memory seeped into his mind, from aboard the _Quentis_ …over a year ago… an unconscious Mara in his arms.

 He added in his thoughts, ‘And I never want to hurt her.’ – The pain… the ever-craving pain that he wanted to inflict on her from his vision, came back to him. Until the images from that vision went away, he couldn’t reach out for her in _that_ way.

“Well, I hope you get the chance to tell her something…” Han thought it was time that he warned the other man, “before she needs to leave…and it will be too late.” He wasn’t playing anymore, but it had been kept under wraps, what he was about to spill.

Luke came back from the dark places his mind was starting to go. “What do you mean ‘needs to leave’?”

“Kid…it’s no secret… this Smuggler’s Alliance thing…it’s just not working.” Han was disappointed too. He had been part of the recruitment of the smugglers after all. “Leia figures it’s got 3, maybe 4 months before it comes to end.” He paused. “It means that Karrde will probably call her back to wherever he’s hiding out these days.”

“I didn’t know it was going that badly.” Luke whispered.

“She’s been doing a great job…of holding it together…but there are too many factors against her, and the Alliance- trying to make it work with The Republic. When it comes to an end—there’ll be no other choice.” Han said regretfully. “It would have fallen apart long before now, but she kept fighting to make it work.” He paused, but he admired her, “Mara is a fighter, but even she knows when to lose a battle to win a war.”

Luke smiled at his friend, knowing that Han appreciated the same quality about her. “Yes, she is.”

Han got up from his crate, sensing it might be time to leave…moving his joints, to wake them up as they had gotten a little too comfortable. The Jedi was going to need to have one last parting gift to think about, before the smuggler left. “Don’t think about it too long, Luke…even if you have nothing absolute to tell her…don’t wait until you’re about to be put into carbonite before you give her a hint of what you feel for her….she deserves more.”  

Han put a hand on his brother’s shoulder…and sauntered off, towards home.

TBC


	4. Comrades in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Old buddies and time-tested advice
> 
> Setting: Three days after Insomnia ( Chapter 5); A Dark Seed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this doesn't get confusing between the two series.. let me know if it does?
> 
> Also, I love comments, questions and theories...this is me begging you to keep me motivated to write. :)  
> Cheers.
> 
> **

The hanger bay where The Rogues were docked often doubled as their study space, mess hall and sometimes their bunks too. Some of them called it home more than they called their own residences.

And as Wedge Antilles stood before a group of new recruits, lecturing on tactics and manoeuvers, he was reminded of just how much the bay could feel like home when he saw Luke Skywalker striding towards him. He smiled internally.

In the middle of his talk, his voice suddenly bellowed, “Attention!...General on Deck!”

All the recruits, dropped their notes on their desks, and stood at attention immediately.

Luke was closer to the group now, and he smiled at Wedge, then he positioned his face into an unfamiliar sternness.

The Rebel Alliance was never one for military procedures, or saluting, but when The Rogues were assimilated into The New Republic’s arsenal, it was time to start implementing those things that made them look and feel like a standing military. Some of the veterans had to relearn what it was like to be back in traditional procedures. Those that had a military background found it comfortable.

Luke, although right now he looked the part in his flight suit, was never comfortable with it. It was probably something to do with him being specifically hunted, by name, during the war that had made him abandon saluting and addressing other officers correctly as a matter of safety, for all of them. He came to stand beside, an upright Commander Antilles, and addressed the recruits, “At Ease!” he ordered, “As you were!”

The students relaxed and began to sit back down. As they went back to their notes, Wedge announced, “Dismissed!” – To their mild surprise.

Luke stood quietly beside Comm. Antilles, as the group started to break apart…he watched as their faces were in awe of him…they had heard the stories…all of them looked the same age as he had been when he joined the Rebellion…maybe younger. 

When the newbies were fully out of sight, the two men broke into smiles.

“How you doing Wedge?...and by the way, you know I’m retired, right?” Luke grinned back at his old friend.

“Good…good… we just got a bunch rejects from the Academy…ah, they don’t know that…it keeps them on their toes, too….all due respect and all.” Wedge grinned right back.

“Rejects?” Luke raised an eyebrow.

“Well, ok…maybe ‘rejects’ is a bit harsh of a word… they’re mostly defectors from Imperial worlds…out of the six of them…I think only two of them are going to stay…and within a year, we might not even have those two.”

“Wow…that is a little short.” Luke commented…he walked behind the front row of desks, and slumped himself into one of the chairs, bringing his legs up on to the desktop in front of him…looking like an insolent teenager.

Wedge took the desk next to him and did the same. Anyone watching them would think that they were slacking off…but if anyone had ever worn their crash harnesses for too long, they would know that raising up your legs was only way to keep it from bunching in uncomfortable places while you sat.

Luke was taking a good look at Wedge’s lesson board, and studying the attack pattern laid out in lines and numbers. Wedge watched him…waiting for him to recognize what it was...

“Are they learning Attack Pattern Delta?” Luke asked.

“You bet…starting from the basics… still one of the best tactics for large assaults.” Wedge approved.

“That is, of course, if you need to improvise to accommodate for large AT-AT’s on snow.” He pointed out.

“Oh, we did alright…all things considering…that we didn’t know those things were coming…” Wedge said.

“And that the speeders didn’t like the cold, and weren’t as fast, or as shielded as the X-wings…” Luke added.

“We still gave as good as we got, that day.” Wedge reminded him.

“We sure did.” Luke agreed.

“So, I’m probably going to regret this, but I’m going to take a guess at why you’re in your flight suit…I’m going to assume that you were the ‘unidentified star fighter’ that left a private palace hangar about 2 hours ago?—didn’t leave airspace – and was reported doing manoeuvers over the mountains?” Wedge asked…although he really didn’t need to.

“I was just taking her out…did some repairs a few days ago and wanted to make sure they were tight.” The Jedi answered.

“Ok…no need to explain, but next time you intend to do barrel rolls and scare tourists…you’ll let me know before hand, ok?” He looked over. The other man smiled and nodded… “You could have at least asked me to join you, you know.” Now the Corellian looked a little hurt at not being invited. “What was wrong with her anyways?”

“Ah one of the dampers was giving me a bit of trouble that last time I was out, and I wanted to get the tilt out of it…if I ever needed to bank hard.” Luke was looking past the docked X-wings in the hangar to the out of place Z-95 Headhunter parked in the corner.

“Yeah the last bunch we got in, had a tilt in them too…what did you do to get it out?” Wedge followed Luke’s gaze to the corner, and the out of place ship.

Luke was listening, but kept his eyes farther away. “They just needed to be broken in before they loosened up…that’s all…just stiff.”

“Oh…” Wedge decided he would ask, even though the answer now seemed clear, “So, what did I do to get the pleasure of your company?...or are you not here to see me?”

“It’s always good to see you Wedge—you know that…I just thought I’d just see if someone was here….hoping to run into them.”

Wedge knew who the other man he was talking about. “She hasn’t been here today…if it’s who I think you’re looking for…she was in yesterday… didn’t go out, just checked on her ship.” Luke looked at him, and nodded. “She doesn’t come in here very often…ever since we were requested to birth her ship…nice of Leia to let her have access….I heard it was a favor to her boss….keep her comings and goings to herself without too many questions.”

Luke nodded again.

“Ok, I have to ask…what’s up with the two of you?” Luke looked over at his friend, only to see that Wedge held up his data pad, with a picture of him and Mara engaged in their practice from three days ago, with the headline that read; “Weapons of Mass Destruction; Friends or Lovers?” – The press had chosen a particular picture of them fully fighting each other.

Luke rolled his eyes, and let his head drop backwards so that he was staring directly up at the ceiling.

Wedge continued, “I mean, you can tell me to mind my own business…and I know that they’re just making stuff up—the romance stuff and everything... but you two look like you’re ready to rip each other’s heads off in this pic—and I’ve never seen you do that.”

Luke sighed… “It was…not good.” He brought his head back up… “I came down here, hoping to find her, and to apologize….I’ve been trying to find her for a couple of days now.”

“Oh…that’s not going to be easy…” Wedge cringed for his friend. “She’s not the type to take it at face value.”

“How do you know?” Luke gave a questioning look to his buddy.

“I know women…and I got a pretty good handle on this one.” The Commander bragged.

“Oh, do enlighten me…’cause this is going to make my day…I’ve got to hear this.”

“Okay” considering it a challenge, Wedge sat straight up. “She looks like a tough gundark, but really isn’t…I learned this on Abregado-rae over a year ago when I met her…”

Luke stared at his friend, “Why was she on Abregado-rae?”

“She was picking up one of Karrde’s impounds…we got it out of hock for him…and I got to be undercover.” Wedge winked at his buddy. “Anyhow, I know she has resting rancor face, but under that she’s quite the little whip…and has a smart mouth.”

“Resting rancor face?” – Luke asked—he was never going to repeat that phrase again.

“Yeah,” Wedge explained. “It means that she keeps her face flat…no expression to it, or like she’s about to bite your head off…but if you try, you can get a smile out of her…it doesn’t happen often though…pretty girl like that should have more of reason to smile.” 

Luke thought about it, and agreed. “Yeah, she doesn’t smile unless she really wants to…and then…you know you earned it from her.”

“I can appreciate that.”

“So…does that mean you’ve talked to her more?” Luke was fishing, but figured he’d better figure out if Wedge was interested in Mara, too…first Lando, and now Wedge?

“Nah…she ain’t my type.” He shook his head. “Besides, when she’s around here, she’s usually wearing an invisible ‘Kriff Off” sign across her face.” Wedge motioned across his forehead as to where the sign was written on Mara. Luke chuckled, and then raised his eyebrows, and the other man continued. “I figure it’s on account of Wes and Hobbie trying to get her digits the first few times she was down here.”

“Ah..” Luke groaned, “Don’t tell me they were giving her a hard time?—she really doesn’t need that.”

“Nope. No way-Boss…I put a stop to it immediately… ‘no fraternizing with civilians guests while on duty.” Wedge winked at his friend, letting him know that he was on it…nothing was getting passed him.

“And I…” Wedge started to boast, “Got my eye on a little number in NRI, now.”

“You do?” Luke smirked… “Don’t let me stop you from carrying on…”

“Ah, she’s a real doll, Luke.” Wedge was beaming. “Real pretty eyes…and smart too! She started with CorSec and got transferred to NRI….she has this cute little laugh….we’ve been out twice already since she got here.”

Luke crossed his arms against his chest and watched Wedge turn into a schoolboy.

“The only problem is that she’s separated…she’s waiting on a divorce…so we’re taking things slowly…but…” Wedge’s voice went distant.

“Good for you, Wedge…I’m happy for you.”

“I can’t wait for you to meet her either…I’m thinking of bringing her to Leia’s party next week.. Do you think that will be ok?” Wedge asked nervously.

“I don’t see why not.” Luke answered. “It’s only a small party for a set of one year olds…so I imagine they won’t object.”

“Good.” Wedge sat, thinking about the possibilities.

“Well,” Luke brought his legs off the desk, “I think it’s time for me to go…and you, should probably call back those recruits, and make them do laps around the hangar.”

“Thanks for the advice, General.” Wedge got up to walk his friend to the edge of the pad. “And I’ve got some for you too…”

“Oh yeah…what’s that?” Luke asked.

“This friend of yours that you want to apologize to?—don’t go empty handed when you do find her. Women like things…but yours?—don’t do flowers…she’d probably hate them…bring something more permanent, something she can use…something to think of you by…she’ll appreciate that more.”

Luke snorted quietly, “Thanks Wedge…take care, and good skies.”

The two men saluted each other, and the Jedi walked off the pad with something to think about… “What do you get a former assassin while trying to apologize?”

TBC


	5. A Bothan Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Some wise words, and a warning from the lease-expecting place; Karrde and Mara
> 
> Setting: Six days after Insomnia (Chapter 5) - A Dark Seed

Luke had gotten passed the concierge of her building with no problems. He was determined now to talk to her. Armed with a small gift box under his arm…this was going to happen and there was nothing she was going to do about it.

He had spent the first few days after their last practice, trying to find her and apologize, but now it had turned into a quest…one that he was going to succeed at.

It’s not to say that he didn’t try everything that he could think of...hanging out around places where he thought she would be or eventually show up…but when he had tried one of his last resorts of reaching out to her…she had shut him down. ‘Not now…busy.’—was all he got.

So that meant either she was angrier with him than he thought she would be, or she was avoiding him for her own reasons. Either way, he wanted answers….and to apologize.

The turbolift swooshed efficiently to her floor, and he walked out, shielding himself to her door. It was early enough in the day that she should still be home, yet not too early so he would wake her up. Summoning his courage, he pressed the chime of her door.

He caught a sense of surprise, before she opened the door. It slid open to reveal a slightly surprised Mara.

“Hi” he said meekly, “Can I come in?”

“Hi” she answered quietly, thought about it, then moved aside to show him in.

Luke looked around…since the last time he was over, she had clearly unpacked, painted and really started living in her place. The walls were a warm grey with white trim, and hints of other colours. In the foyer, there was a honey-coloured antique wood cabinet –and he looked at it, admiring the mix that she was able to pull off of new and old.

“It’s an old fashioned comm relay unit.” She answered his unspoken question. “Pre-Clone War period.” It was easier for her to speak about a piece of furniture than it was to speak to him. “People used to listen to public broadcasting before they had personal units…I just liked the colour and lines.”

He looked back at her, and saw she was dressed for business, but somehow different. Her hair was down and not tied back…she was wearing a light blue tunic, with some simple jewelry. He wondered if she was going somewhere and that he was holding her up. Time to do what he came here for.

“Mara,” he swallowed, and looked down…it would be hard to say this if he had to look at her too. “I want to apologize for what happened the other day during practice… you weren’t trying to hurt me and took your words all wrong…and you didn’t deserve it. I guess I’ve been under some pressure for a while now, and I didn’t realize how much it had built up—and that’s no excuse for what I did…and I’m sorry.” He looked up now to check her face.

Mara was usually a blank slate, unless she wanted you to know what she was thinking…but he noticed the change in her eyes, ever so slight but it was there. “Thank you Luke…for your apology.” – And then he got what he was really after, she gave him a light smile.

He smiled back…and breathed a sigh of relief.

“Oh…I almost forgot…” He pulled out the small gift box and presented it to her. “To say, I’m sorry.”

Mara gave him a strange look but accepted it anyway. She pulled the top from the box and inside was a compact blaster power pack. She looked back at him.

“It’s for your hold-out wrist blaster.” He was nervous as he explained. “You had said that that yours wasn’t charging well and losing power quickly…this one is a newer high density one…it will recharge quicker and holds more power.”

“It must have taken you a bit to find it…it’s not a common model.” She said as she looked at the power pack.

“Well, I had a little help.” He commented. He was happy to be getting more words out her, but she still seemed a little stand-offish.

“Translation—Solo had one of his shady contacts find it for you.” She said wryly at him. He smiled and nodded. “Thank you.” He could have sworn that she had a bit of a blush to her cheeks right there.

“Mara…I- wan..” He was cut off by the sound of running water from the ‘fresher…and then the door to the unit slid open.

The other man stepped into the foyer. “Ah Good Morning Skywalker—I thought I heard a familiar voice.” Karrde smiled a greeting at the Jedi. “Mara didn’t tell me you were coming over.”

“Good Morning Karrde—no I just stopped by… she didn’t know I was coming over.” Luke suddenly knew why Mara was all-business this morning.

“We were just about to have breakfast—did you want to join us?” Mara asked- she was still blank to him.

“Oh, I don’t know…I didn’t want to interrupt anything…” Luke stammered out.

“No trouble Skywalker.” Karrde said- his manner all ease and welcoming. “I brought more than enough…besides the company isn’t all that bad, is it?” he walked down the hallway towards Mara’s dining room.

Mara gave him a smile, so he followed the other man to the table on the raised area of the room. Mara must have been busy getting comfortable in her new place. The light fixture that was bothering her, on his first visit, was removed and replaced to a not overly elaborate chandelier with clear crystal stones. The walls were same warm gray as the foyer, but now she had objects of different colours in areas around the room. The adjoining living room had an angular seating area with the same blue-green as the walls were in her bedroom. The curtains were open to her balcony, and he could see that there were several small trees on it.

On the dining table was an arrangement of various small breads and condiments. Luke assumed the seat across the table from the smuggler chief, leaving room for Mara to sit between them.

Mara walked from the threw-way from the kitchenette, bringing a carafe of caf with her. <<Did you want something else?>> She mentally reached out to Luke as she set the carafe on the table.

<No, thank you…this will be fine.> He answered. <I’m already ready wearing my big-boy pants, so I’ll try being a grown up today.> He knew she had said his favourite drink was meant for children, so he gave her a light tease- and gave her a wink as she sat down.

Karrde took the carafe from the table and poured for each of them. “So Skywalker, I hear congratulations are in order on the success of your auction?”

“Yes…actually, we were very surprised and happy with the attention and the bids.” Luke commented.

“Oh, I heard.” Karrde continued. “It made inter-galactic news…Over a million credits…very impressive. I don’t know if Mara told you…but we agreed to handle the transport of some of the items, at no charge to the winners on some of the Rim Worlds.”

“No, she didn’t mention it.” Luke looked over at her.

“Slipped my mind.” She said casually. “Besides, I didn’t think you’d believe me if I said we were doing it for free.”

“I’d believe it.” He said, and bit into the round bread he was served.

“I am very interested in the project itself.” Karrde interjected. “As I understand it…it’s designed to re-united lost family members who might have been displaced by the war?” Luke nodded, as his mouth was full. “Very interesting indeed….are there any complications to the process?”

Luke swallowed, then spoke. “Only in a few cases…most of the problems arise in some alien species…the ones who reproduce asexually—it’s getting enough of a sample pool to match from that will be the problem. Then, there’s having enough, and varied locations for the samples pools to add to the data base—the more worlds that we get involved, the more samples we can access to. But for an individual, experiencing the program- the system is designed to give someone as much or as little information as they want.”

Clearly intrigued, Karrde leaned in. “Interesting…how so?”

“Well,” Luke continued. “Take my experience for example…”

“You’ve used the system?” Karrde asked.

“Yes…I had to…I was the spokesperson for the project…it just made sense.” He smiled back at the other man. “I gave them a sample, from my mouth, and within a few days, I got a readout of where my markers were in the galaxy.”

Mara looked at him, a little shocked that he was their Requini pig for this sort of test.

“My sister and I decided not to do the full test—to find living family members- until she was ready. Plus, the full system isn’t in place yet…maybe in a year or two, when the sample pool size will be bigger.”

“Well, now I’m really interested Skywalker…if you don’t mind sharing…what were they able to find out?” Karrde listened intently.

“I don’t mind telling…” Luke took a sip of his caf. “Most of it isn’t surprising…Tatooine…obviously...some other Rim Worlds too…a good deal of ‘unknown’ markers…which I don’t know what that means…but the one that surprised me, was Naboo.”

“Really?” Karrde asked and he looked over at Mara to see her reaction—she was just staring at Skywalker.

“Yeah, a good cluster of them too…if I had the readout here, I’d show you….the tech said, close to 40%.”

“Fascinating.” Karrde replied, and Luke could see his mind working, so it was surprise to sense his apprehension before he asked his next question. “Has any other uses for this program been suggested?”

“You mean, like finding Jedi?” Luke returned. He could feel Mara’s alarm as soon as he said it. She was well aware of what the Empire had done with their genetic information and the Jedi…it may have been one of her greatest fears when she first revealed that she shared her connection to the Force—it was what had singled her out and made her target for the Emperor to take and twist.

“Exactly…” Karrde eyed him for his response.

“It’s been suggested…but not by the War Orphans Association…mostly by leery politicians…and the program isn’t set up to screen for any ‘abnormalities’ like Force sensitivity….It can be done, but they’re not interested in doing something like that, yet.” Luke answered the other man and sent Mara a calming sense so that she could relax. “Besides, I’m not sure if I’d have anything to do with it, if they did start a program like that…it wasn’t my intention when the program started.”

“Well, I’ll definitely keep my eye on its progress…this sort of thing fascinates me.” He smiled at both Luke and Mara.

Luke had finished his meal, and caf…and he could sense that Karrde and Mara had business to talk about about…and she was being uncharacteristically quiet during his visit.

“Well, I hate to leave…but I think I’d better be on my way.” Luke got up from the table…and Mara got up to follow him. “It’s good to see you, Karrde…hopefully, we can get a longer visit next time?”

“Of course Skywalker—it was good to see you too.” The Smuggler Chief truly appreciated his visits with the Jedi—and it felt strange to even having such a thought—having an acquaintance who was a Jedi—who would have thought?

As they walked to the door, he reached out, <Are you ok?... I didn’t say anything to upset you?>

<<I’m fine…I just have a few more questions for you…maybe at another time?>>

Before leaving he looked at her one more time…to make sure she was truly alright with his comments, but also just to see her in the morning light that was pouring into the room. He gave her one more smile before leaving. He reach up to touch her arm…she jumped noticeable avoiding his touch, as she hit the release for the door.

“Talk to you later?” She asked before he stepped through the threshold.

She was not alright…she had forgiven him, but she was clearly not alright. “Off course…I look forward to it.” And he gave her his biggest smile of the day.

Luckily, she gave him a true, genuine smile back—he could tell the difference…and he was on his way.

Mara returned to the table and poured herself another cup of caf. She had listened to the men in relative silence, but she knew that was about to changed. Karrde was here on business—time to switch brains.

Karrde, glanced up from his data pad when she returned back to the table, and she could sense he was looking for a way to ask about Skywalker.

“Well, that was an unexpected surprise to see The Jedi this morning…” He commented nonchalantly.

“Yes.” Mara replied. “He’s been wanting to talk to me for the past few days.”

“Oh?” He asked. “Does it have anything to do with this?” He brought up his data pad, and displayed the image of her and Skywalker locked in mortal combat, with the headline in Bottecse… but she could still read it. ‘Life or Death for Lovers?’- it read.

Mara rolled her eyes. “Yes…but it’s not what you think..”

“Mara, I am well aware that the stories about your ‘relationship’ with him are untrue…but now, he shows up, uninvited, to talk to you?”

“He came to apologize…I didn’t give him any other chance to do it…that’s all.” She said.

“Alright – you know I’m not here to pry…your life-your business.” Karrde acknowledged. “Just as long as you’re ok.”

“I am.” She gave him a solid look to confirm her statement. “I was, however, surprised to get a message from you this morning too. I didn’t even know you were coming in.”

“I wasn’t planning to, but I got some news and I decided that I should make an appearance to let parties know that it’s serious….if they see me here, they will know of its importance.” He said blankly.

“I don’t like the sound of this.” Mara said. “What do I need to know?”

“In essence, it’s nothing more than a report from one our sources…but its bigger implications, are of concern to me.” He sighed, then handed her a data card. “I need you to give this to Leia Organa-Solo at some point after I leave…not to NRI, but to her directly. I’m hoping that she can have it investigated quickly, without much attention –there’s too many at NRI that are trying to get as much attention as they can handle…this isn’t the sort of thing to throw into a group like that.”

“I understand.” Mara said simply. Her own experiences with NRI could confirm the same thing.

“I plan to see the Chancellor briefly before leaving – make my presence known, as they say…so when you give it to her, she will know who it’s from.” Karrde watched her- he knew she was trained to do and not asked questions, but he wanted to get her ‘feelings’ on what was on that drive…to see if her Jedi insights had kicked in yet. “There’s something happening Mara…and I don’t like the look of it.”

Mara looked at him sharply.

“A shipyard in the Byss system, reported a large building project commencing and working fast, of Geonisian design. It could be nothing…but it could be…” his voice trailed off.

“Another Death Star…” she whispered.

He nodded. “Are you familiar with Byss?”

“I was in the system once…I know there was a palatial residence there once…as far as I know, it’s been a relative Imperial strong hold – in short, they like being Imperials.” She said glumly.

“That’s exactly what I didn’t want to hear…you don’t hear much from Byss—it being a restricted system, and all, but since they need goods every once and a while…it would be bad for business if something was going on there that we couldn’t avoid.”

“Understood.” She answered—she knew what he meant; don’t let your feelings interfere with business.

“And then, this one is for you.” He winked before handing the card over to her. “It’s the filtered extract to expose the Xin-tu-nix Trading Group.”

She smiled smugly as she took it from him. “I know just what to do with this.”

“Good work on that, by the way…you’re not the only one who was waiting for them to make a mistake.” Karrde sounded proud of her.

She could give him a satisfied smile.

He checked his chrono. “Well, I’m afraid that I must be going…to have my accidental rendezvous with the Chancellor…” he smiled knowingly at her. “Speaking of…I heard you were invited to a private party with her in the coming days?” He got from the table and was making his way to the door.

“It’s very small.” Mara had wondered how good his splicer was, then remembered it was Ghent—so yes, he would know everything. “It’s just a celebration for the twin’s birthday. Clearly more for friends and family then it is for them.” She followed him down the hallway.

“And they included you?” He asked. “That was very nice of them.” They stood in the foyer, in front of the door.

Mara knew what he was asking. “It was a private way to make-nice when they know they can’t do it publicly. Given her position in government, and my involvement with the Smuggler’s Alliance—you can’t expect them to wrap their arms around me in public.” Mara hesitated, but figured he probably knew anyways. “Apparently, I’m likable, and have friends now.”

“Well, I always knew the first part.” Karrde smiled. “I’m glad you’re socializing. But a bit of a warning…it’s a hard social circle to leave once you’re in.”

It was then that he noticed the small gift box on top of the cabinet in the foyer. “What’s this?”

“It’s an apology gift from Skywalker.” She answered quickly, almost embarrassed of it now.

“May I?” as he motioned to open it… when she nodded, he looked in, and handed it back to her.

He nodded knowingly, raising an eyebrow again. “Most men bring flowers.” He mumbled. “Take Care Mara…I’ll be in touch.” He finally said, and noticed something. Was she blushing? And because he felt it was his liberty, one last parting jibe for her. “What sort of man puts a bow on a power pack?”

The door slid behind him.

And behind that door, a girl clenched a gift wrapped power pack to her chest, beaming and openly blushing.

TBC


	6. Jedi is the New Biege

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A Jedi needs colour in his home, and his life.
> 
> Setting: During Insomnia Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little drabble for some character development. I wish I could find a way to use Winter better-- I always liked her as a character.  
> **

It was a strange request coming from him, but not an entirely unpleasant one. Winter walked down the hall of the west wing of the lower Palisade apartments. His apartment may have been in the same building as his sister’s but the ambiance was a little different…less decorative… and still high enough to have a perfect view of the mountains.

When she got to his door, she sounded the chime. She could hear a slight echo from the other side of the door—it must has been the same standard issue chime that was first installed. Most residences had removed them, and replaced them for more melodic devices.

His door _wooshed_ open, and on the other side stood a dazed and confused Luke Skywalker.

“I need help” were his first words to her, as he looked pleading. Then he relaxed, “Hello Winter, please come in.” and he gestured her to come inside.

 “Hello Luke.” She responded in her usual calm and serene manner, and strode inside his apartment.

As she gazed around the room, she couldn’t help but notice- beige…it was all beige…standard issue beige.

“Well, I can see that I have my work cut out for me.” She sighed.

“But you can help, right?” He looked nervously around.

“Yes Luke…decorating an apartment is not that hard.” She smiled to him, reassuringly. “I am a little surprised as to why you asked my help. Surely, your sister would have been able to assist you?”

“Well,” he raked his hand through his hair as he looked around, “I didn’t want to bother her…plus I have a feeling that she would want ‘High Alderaanian Style…and then there was Lando—but I’m sure he’d just make my place look like a casino...and Han would pick colours from his favourite sports team…but then I thought who do I know who has the best taste and style of pure calmness?…and I immediately thought of you.” He smiled, meekly.

“Why, I thank you for the compliment, Luke—it would be my pleasure to assist you… although I’m not sure how far you want to go here…” She looked around further…simple chairs, hardly any decoration…and astromech droid in the corner, humming to itself.

“A complete overhaul!—anything to make it warm and welcoming…I want her...um, people to be comfortable here…but I still want it to be me…I just don’t know where to start.”

Winter smiled back at him. “Alright, let’s start…what are your favourite colours? –that will help us narrow it down?” she pulled out her data pad.

“Well,” He began, “I like brown…but, just not a medium brown…like a darker one.”

“Chocolate brown?” she asked.

“Yes! I like chocolate brown… and red…but not regular bright red….um, like darker, more-rich red…”

“Perhaps burgundy or crimson?” Winter asked.

“What’s the difference?” he truly had no clue.

She flipped up clearly two difference colours to show him. “This one is burgundy; it has a hint of purple in it…This one is crimson; this particular shade has a hint of brown in it.”

He stared at the samples. “I think I like crimson better.”

“Certainly...” Winter pressed a few more keys on her data pad.

“Does every room have to be a different colour?” Luke asked.

“Not necessarily…it’s best to find the colours that you prefer then we can find ways to tie them into each room…so that the colours harmonize.”

“Okay…that sounds good…Now, there’s this blue-green colour that Mara has in her home that I really like…but I think it might be too much for me…but I think that I’d like to have something in that in a similar colour…” He went on. “She seems to like it a lot.”

“Ahhh,” Winter replied, “If I may be so bold?--Is Mistress Jade the reason for this renovation?”

Luke grimaced. “A little…but I’ve been meaning to do it myself. She’s more of the influence for doing it, rather than the reason. I mean, she’s been here less than a year, and her place already looks like she’s lived there forever.” He sighed. “I’ve been here over four years, and I’m still using the towels I had from the war.”

“I understand.” Winter smiled back at him in a reassuring way, then she typed something into her data pad. “We will need to buy linens too.”

“Ahhh…there’s another thing I forgot to mention,” He paused, “Do you think we can have this done in six days?”

Winter’s face broke its calm repose.

“Mara will be back, and I wanted to surprise her…do you think it’s doable?” He asked hopefully.

She gathered herself, and looked around—with a nearly blank canvas; “I believed that we can make most of the progress…you might need to hire some working hands to help?”

Luke smiled, “I know just the person.”

“Perfect. Let’s talk more about colour?” Her composure was back, and they could carry on. “What about the bedroom?...what colours would you like in there?”

“I don’t know…I’m so used to having it beige that I didn’t think about it.” He sat down and thought for a moment. “I like a warmer colour, other than beige…but I’d like to keep it somewhat on the side of beige…it reminds me of sand.” He smiled.

“I understand…and will you be in need of new furniture in there too?” Winter asked.

“I guess so…most of that is from the war too.” He hadn’t realized just how much he had held on to since then.

“Alright, this should give me the basics to start from…I just need to have the schematics of your apartment…”

“Oh- right…Artoo has them…” He motioned over to the droid who was chirping away to itself.

With a hoot and whistle, Artoo rolled over and presented Winter with the full lay out of the apartment.

After over two hours of back and forth, Winter was able to order paint colours, place orders for linens and other household items, give Luke several options for furniture, and leave him a to-do list.

He was quite content to finally do this…it was something that he knew he was putting off.

She prepared the list for him, and sent him an electronic copy. “I’m really happy for you, Luke that you are doing this for yourself…and for Mistress Jade….she deserves to have colour in her life too.”

Luke stopped and looked over at Winter. Rarely did she ever share her opinion on something, until she was asked for it. It was just good manners, not do so. And with her last comment, Luke felt it was something that touched her heart that he was doing something, as simple as adding some colour into his home. So he asked, “Why do you say that?”

Winter hesitated, as she realized that she may have said too much with her last comment. “Has Leia ever spoken to you about her time at the Academy?—when she was growing up?”

Luke shook his head.

“I may be speaking out of turn on this then…” and she made the motion to leave.

“No, please continue…” he begged.

She turned back to the Jedi, “When I was younger, as you know, I was to train beside Leia—as her aide…even as young as we were. We were sent to some of the most prestigious academies around the galaxy. It was far from Alderaan…and even more foreign for both of us. We were enrolled in the purely academic training…but there were other courses other than political studies…military and strategic training…flight school…combative and physical training….All of this very over-whelming for children or young adults.”

She looked around his room. “All of the training centers were devoid of colour. It was all very controlled.”

Luke watched her intently. Leia had spoken to him about her years growing up in the court of Alderaan, when they had time alone when plaining the way to rescue Han; they had spent time just talking and getting to know each other better. But her life at the Academy- she never brought it up once.

Winter’s eyes went distant, and sad. Luke had never seen that from her before; she always concealed her feeling so well.

“Leia was on an accelerated program. She would take two semesters during one period. Of course, this made her ready for political life. When you have no family around, there is only one thing to do- throw yourself into your studies.”

Luke didn’t think he could have seen more pain in Winter’s eyes, but they did.

“Leia might not talk about it, but me, it was quite possibly the loneliest place I’ve ever been- and I was there with someone. It was not only devoid of colour, but of caring too. The other students felt so isolated. I remember, there was a group of children who never went back to their families, even on holidays, or school breaks. They were called the ‘unwanted’. Some of them had governesses, or valets…or droids, to attend them, but no real families. I imagine what this must have been like for Mistress Jade, knowing what I do about Imperial education. Has she ever talked to you about it?”

Luke shook his head. In his life, he knew what isolation meant- now he knew that Leia knew what it was too. And Mara even more so.

“I remember the group of children who were left at the Academy, even on vacation breaks. The other children would leave, --but this small group would be left there…with no one to come and get them.”

As if the pain of remembering such a lonely, the look on Winter’s face lifted somewhat.

“I want to say that I remember, Mistress Jade at the Academy on Yarsus. I believe it was her, but I’m not entirely sure. There was a student display for the arts, and I clearly remember a wisp of a girl who performed the most beautiful ballet piece for exhibit…it was her hair colour that I remember, as well as the quality of her dancing-that is why I ask. I don’t remember seeing her around the Academy after that performance though.”

She smiled at the memory- clearly one she cherished.

 “I admire Mistress Jade.” Winter commented. “She’s been able to achieve so much. I imagine that she must have had a difficult time growing up among the Imperial families, or without one.”

Luke looked down. He realized that if he was going to make a life with Mara that he wanted to give her a full one.

“Thank you again, Winter.” He whispered.

“You’re very welcome, Luke.” She said, and serenely motioned to leave.

Leaving the Jedi to consider what colour meant, more than before.

TBC


	7. Big Sister Knows Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Two star crossed lovers need a way to meet. Just ask Big Sister for her advice.
> 
> Setting: Coruscant-A year after ‘The Last Command’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this jumping between stories isn't confusing anyone. 
> 
> I've been asked to bring both stories, A Friendly Word & Insomnia together-- please let me know what you think?
> 
> I live for comments! Thanks for reading!
> 
> **

The door wooshed open to the Solo residence.

“Greetings Master Luke- I hope you are well?” Threepio’s prissy voice had the ability to raise Luke’s spirits right away.

“Good Afternoon Threepio.” Luke replied. “Is Leia around?”

“Right this way Master Luke.” And the droid ushered him into the home. “Princess Leia is in the kitchen at the moment. I must leave you now, as I am on childcare duty.”

“Of course. Thank you Threepio.” Luke watched the droid scuttle off to the bedrooms, and made his own way to the kitchen.

The aroma assaulted his nostrils as he entered the room. Luke hoped he could coax a sample out of Leia before he was to leave because he was getting hungry. He wasn’t planning on a long visit, just enough for a quick ‘hello’ and peak in on the children.

With her back turned to him, Leia must have heard him approach. “Hi Luke!” She greeted him, “Just let me finish up what I’m doing here.”

“No problem. “ He answered and placed a brotherly kiss on her cheek before he helped himself to a drink from the cooler, and dropped down into one of the kitchen chairs, to keep her company.

“You’re in a relatively good mood?” Leia asked casually.

“And why shouldn’t I be?” Luke commented back. “I’ve found a great source for both studies of the Force, and Jedi history.”

“Is that where you’ve been recently?” She asked.

“Well, for the most part.” He wasn’t about to expend on the fact that he had been spending his time with a rather attractive smuggler too.

“Oh,” she said, “That came for you.” Leia pointed to a small white bag on the kitchen table. “I thought it was Han’s.”

Luke looked over at the bag, and realized what it was as his eyes went wide, a little embarrassed. “Ahh...I must have not changed my address at the pharmacy.” He mumbled. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to order them.”

“I’m not judging, Luke.” She said with her back to him still. “You’re a grown man, and you know the risks. I’m just glad you’re taking precautions.”

He slowly reached over to the bag, and tucked it inside his jacket, and cringed that his sister had to see his order of repress meds. He hadn’t been on them since the war, and it was suggested, but not mandatory, that all personnel be on them. The Rebel Alliance didn’t want a horde of children or babies running around their bases.

“I’m not even going to ask who you are intending to use those for.” Leia said, in her best mock-causal voice. “As long as she makes you happy.”

“Thanks Leia.” He mumbled. This had gotten awkward, and quickly.

A moment of silence passed between them.

Then finally, as if she couldn’t stand it any longer, “Well!!???” Leia turned around from her, and exploded, “Aren’t you going to tell me anything? When did you two start seeing each other? How long has this been going on? –I’m your sister- you should be able to tell me these things! I have to learn it from Han?”

“I didn’t think you wanted to know? –What happened to ‘you’re a grown man’ and ‘none of our business’????” Luke was a little shocked to see a break in her usual diplomacy.

“You didn’t think I was going to sit by and let you get away with not telling me anything?- I’m your sister.” She looked a little insulted that she was the last to know. “Besides, I’ve sensed you and how happy you’ve been lately, so I kind of figured it out. And then this..” She pointed to where the bag was on her table. “This confirmed it. So spill it!”

Luke grimaced, and looked down at his boots, and sighed. “It’s been coming on so slowly, it’s hard to know when or where it started.”

Leia was excited for him, and very eager to know details. “Well, tell me when you were first attracted to her?”

He looked up at his sister, and blushed. “I guess…around Myrkrr.” He said quietly.

“Myrkrr?” She looked at him like he had lost his mind. “She wanted to kill you then.”

“Yeah,” Luke knew how ridiculous it sounded but he said it anyway, and blushed. “She’s cute when she’s angry.”

“Luke, are you sure?” Leia looked concerned. “And when did she start feeling something towards you?”

He thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know. I want to say, when she came here to start the Smuggler’s Alliance, but I’m not entirely sure. It’s been coming on so slow.”

Before she could inject again, he said, “I did exactly what you told me. I kept my distance. I only saw her when she wanted to see me. But a couple of months ago, it started to change…at least for her, I think it did….right around the time of the auction.” He smiled at his sister.

He continued, “She’s so different from me. I want to sweep her up in my arms every time I see her. But she- she’s not used to anyone touching her. We do things on her schedule.” He paused. “Sometimes I think I overstep her boundaries…that’s what we usually end up fighting about.” As an afterthought he added, realising that it might some as if he was forcing her into something that she didn’t want. “But I don’t do anything that would hurt her.”

“I know you wouldn’t.” Leia said. “You’re not like that.” She looked at her brother, and she could see the farm boy in him again. “Are you happy, Luke? Does she make you happy?”

He beamed before answering. “Yes- yes she does.”

“Then why do I sense that something about this isn’t making you happy?” Leia never did like hiding around issues. She always liked getting right to the point of a matter.

He sighed. “We’ve got a lot of road blocks in front of us.”

“Go on…I’m listening.” Her brown eyes were sympathetic to him.

“Did you hear she got subpoenaed for the investigation against Lt Bremem?” He asked, and Leia gave him a sad nod.

“They’re going to make her a scapegoat- I know it…I can feel it.” He shook his head. “The worst part is that she knows it too. Her lawyers told her that she shouldn’t be seen out in public with me, alone –at least until the hearings are over. That, she would ‘sully’ my reputation.”

He eyes turned sad. “To top that off, Karrde is pulling the plug on the Smuggler’s Alliance.” He looked away. “She has six weeks to clean up the office and head back out into the field.” This was the part that was hurting him the most. “I don’t know when I’ll see her again if she leaves here.”

Leia sat across from her brother, feeling his pain. “Oh, Luke.” She held his hand.

“That isn’t even the worst part. It was bad before we had any true intentions, but now…the press won’t let her out of the spotlight because of the Bremem investigation. They follow her everywhere. She’s been back for five days now, and she can’t get away from them to see me…I can’t go see her either because it would break the rules she’s been given.” He mumbled the last few words. “I miss her and she’s right here. What am I going to do when she isn’t planet-side?”

“I’m so sorry Luke.” Leia was sympathetic. “I wish I could have something to say that would make it all better, but I don’t think I do.”

Luke looked at her questioningly.

“All my advisors have said the same thing to me that Mara’s lawyers have probably said to her. This is not going to be pretty.” Leia sighed. “I wish that it wasn’t going to be this way, but I know from what Bremem’s counsel has been looking into, they’re going to go after her past pretty harshly. They will probably also go after her current position. And my counsel has advised me that they will probably come after you too.”

Luke’s face started to darken.

“So maybe staying away from each other in public might be the best thing?” She asked.

“I can’t do that.” His voice went stern. “I won’t abandon her to gossip and rumors, and accusations. She doesn’t need that right now. She needs people who will stand by her; nobody ever has.”

“What if some of those things are true, Luke?” Leia was being practical, and not trying to cause him any further pain.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“I’ve read some of the files concerning the position of ‘Emperor’s Hand’ – it’s not pretty. The only factor that seems to be in her favour, is that the information was obtained before the height of the Rebellion, and it probably was not Mara who performed those tasks. Apparently, the Emperor did not have more than two ‘Hands’ working at a time.” Leia wasn’t going to sugar coat it for him. “But if Mara performed any assignments that were similar to those, then, Luke…” she paused, “it’s more serious than you realise.”

“She was under Palpatine’s influence - she didn’t know what she was doing.” He argued. “She was a child when he started twisting her. You know this.”

“I know it.” Leia said. “And I know you know it. But has Mara ever told you? – The full story? –all of it?”

“No.” He regretted. “It’s too hard for her. I don’t ask.”

Leia knew what it was like to have dark secrets about her own life. She had shared them with Han- and he had shared his own with her. It had made them closer. It could do the same for Luke and Mara. “When the time is right, Luke, you should ask.” She offered.

“I think the bigger questions should be, if you heard all of it; would it change the way you feel about her?” Leia asked, openly and earnestly.

Luke looked her in the eye, relaxing, “Not one bit…Ever.” And then he smiled at his sister, with genuine love in his eyes.

She could feel the love that he had for Mara emanating from him, and although he might not be able to say it yet, it pleased Leia to no extent at how happy he was. Satisfied, and feeling very proud that her brother was such an honorable man, she said, “Good. Then I have something for you.”

Leis got up from her chair, walked over to the counter, open a drawer, and took out a key card.

“This is for Mara.” She said, handing the card over to Luke. “Did you know there’s a door between the Rogues hangar, and our own personal hangar?”

He looked at his sister questioningly as he took the card.

She continued, “And did you also know that because the Rogue’s hangar is considered a military facility that it is off limits to the media?- as is the Chancellor’s hangar?” She smiled, hoping he understood what she had intended. “If Mara goes in to check on her ship, then she can access the doorway, and meet you in our hangar.” She winked at her brother.

It dawned on him as the words left her mouth. “We can be alone.” He gasped.

Leia smiled at him, grinning ear to ear for him.

Luke jumped up and wrapped his arms around his sister, hugging her tightly. “Thank you!” he repeated several times.

“Now, I would suggest using the Rogue’s courier to send that to her…and ask Wedge to clear the deck when she uses the door.” She warned. “But other than that, I’ll keep Han away from there.”

“Oh” she added, “be sure to thank Han too. It was his idea. I just helped with the mechanics of getting the card. I think he thinks he still owes you for his little stunt with Threepio.” She paused before asking what she wanted to know. “Um, did you ever get your chance back?”

Luke was grinning looking at the card. He looked up at his sister, slightly blushed, and nodded.

“Good for you, Luke.” She said. “Now, go…couriers only deliver until 1600 hours.”

One more hug to his sister and he rushed out of her home.

This ‘family’ thing was starting to pay off- he thought to himself.On his way back to his apartment, the nervousness was starting to set in. Having never been on one before; how do you plan a first date?

TBC


End file.
